Battle
Aside from the Story (or World Conquest) mode, Fantasy War Tactics also offers players a chance to prove their team's worth by battling other players or help your guild in a raid. The Battle menu currently offers 4 game modes, the Battle of Honor, the Dimensional Breakthrough, Dark Fortress and Battle Arena. Battle of Honor Battle of Honor is a PvP-oriented (or Player-versus-Player) game mode where you put up a team of 4 heroes to battle and climb the ladder determined by your Honor Points. Wins will increase your Honor Points and Grade, while defeats will incur losses. To participate, you must have at least 1 Honor Sword, Honor Swords recharge every time up to a cap (7 by default). Participating in the Battle of Honor will give you rewards. Battle of Honor is formatted into Seasons, each Season players will have their Honor Points reset to 1000 and Grade, players will be given a chance to climb the ladder up again. A season lasts for a week ending on Sunday and every start of a new season, participants are handed out the rewards from the previous season. Rules There are certain limitations in the Battle of Honor, these are the following: #The first turn is determined by random before the start of the battle. #You must defeat the enemy team within 20 turns, being unable to do so will result in a defeat. #You cannot use Lord Skills (i.e. Hellfire, Grace, Heal, and High Morale). #You can choose enemies to fight with and refresh your list every 15 minutes. Rewards Battle of Honor rewards players who participate on the season. You must participate in at least 1 battle to be eligible for the rewards. Rewards include Gold, Crystals, and Honor Medals. Honor Medals can be exchanged to the Honor Shop for , , and/or hero genes. In the current version, you also get 3 honor coins and 1 energy for every attacking victory, and 1 honor coin and 1 energy for every attacking loss. Beating all 5 opponents in your list grants you +2 swords. Rank Rewards= |-| Participation Rewards= : *Participation counts whether it is win or defeat Dimensional Breakthrough Dimensional Breakthrough is also a PvP (Player-vs-Player) game mode wherein you will battle through a series of battles called Virtual Stages. Rules There are also rules for Dimensional Breakthrough, these are the following: #Unlike Battle of Honor, you may use Lord Skills (i.e. Hellfire, Grace, Heal, and High Morale) during the battle. #Heroes will not heal up completely after the stage, they will only recover a portion of their HP and MP for the next battle. #Once a hero loses its all of its HP, it cannot participate anymore in the breakthrough. Reward Partially randomized rewards for Dimensional Breakthrough are given out after beating each stage. You will always get a certain amount of gold, and 1 energy for each stage. Randomized rewards include and/or Hero Genes, ancient coins, and crystals. The gold reward per stage starts at 31,500 at Stage 1, and increases by 1,500 per stage. Strategies *Dimensional Breakthrough requires no energy to enter but will always reward energy. By expending your energy first, then coming back to Dimensional Breakthrough will allow you to go back and farm those genes in the main map. *Dimensional Breakthrough also allows you to check the map and enemy placement before actually attacking as quitting after checking the map results in no loss other than your progress in that stage. *A common practice that is also possible is to charge your Lord Gauge in other dungeons, enter a hero on the DB stage, use Hellfire, then let the enemy kill your hero. Repeat the steps until the enemies' HP is low enough to be whittled down by a strong team. Best on Stages past 5. *Another common practice when doing Dimensional Breakthrough is the use of Grace. Having a hero with 60% Defense buffed with it makes your hero almost invulnerable to damage (HP% Damage still pierces through it) and since the opponent's set items are disabled during the fight you needn't worry much about your fragile ones. Guild Raids See Dark Fortress for more details Battle Arena Battle Arena is also a PvP (Player-vs-Player). You must pay energy to participate each combat. Each win, you increase your league. (max. 10) Rules * The player chose 4 pairs of a limited number of heroes. In combat, you must chose 2 one them to fight. * Each season had rules that can increase and/or decrease status and apply buff and/or debuff. * Like Battle of Honor, you cannot use Lord Skills. Reward For each win you receive a prize and the same time you increase your position in the League, in the end of the season you can receive a prize based on that. Category:PvP Category:Battle of Honor Category:Dimensional Breakthrough Category:Game Information